EL Amo del Mundo
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Cuando el Guerrero derroto a su mayor enemigo tras mucho tiempo... Cuando su corazon dejo escapar sus verdaderos sentimientos ocultos... ...Cuando Ryoga Hibiki domino el mundo por completo. Oneshot


**El Amo del Mundo "Oneshot"  
**

_Sangre...  
Sudor...  
Lagrimas..._

_Recorren por mi rostro, siento mi cuerpo desfallecer, jadeante, algo dolorido por los golpes, por el cansancio de la pelea, el gran combate, mi gran combate, veo mis ropas destrozadas, mis manos manchadas de sangre ya seca, por los golpes..._

_Pero siento el sabor del triunfo, lo siento en mi interior, puedo saboraeralo, No solo saborearlo… Incluso puedo disfrutarlo… Siento como me invade por dentro, hace que me sienta nuevo, hace que me sienta muy feliz..._

"Por fin…¡¡ TE VENCI!!."

_He pasado mucho tiempo, mas de dos años, esperando este momento..._

_Observo el cuerpo inconsciente de mi mayor y único rival, de mi eterno enemigo… Aquel que durante todo este tiempo, me hizo ser inferior, me hizo pasar por tan malos ratos, me hizo ser un perdedor…_

_Pero ahora Ranma Saotome, yace en el suelo completamente derrotado…_

_Siento que no puedo controlarlo, y sin darme ni cuenta, empiezo a reír, mi sonrisa se convierte en escasas décimas de segundo, en una fuerte e intensa e incontrolable carcajada que producida por la alegría que me invade en ese instante, siento que me hace explotar en mi interior…_

_Cuando me siento capaz de controlar mis instintos… Me acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de mi rival, y sin dudarlo, me arrodillo, para observarlo más de cerca detenidamente… Con una sola mano, lo sujeto por el cuello y levanto del suelo, con mi brazo izquierdo como si fuera un trapo, el sigue totalmente fuera de combate… _

_En mi rostro hay una siniestra sonrisa dibujada, no puedo verla, pero la siento, mis ojos están abiertos hasta al máximo... Toco el rostro de Ranma Saotome, con la mano derecha, en ese instante siento como su cuerpo esta destrozado, siento su cuerpo vació como si no tuviera vida, pero el vive, no lo he matado, podría haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice, por que el jamás habría podido vencerme, durante esta ultima batalla, aunque debo reconocerlo ha sido un digno adversario, tal como esperaba, el hueso mas duro de roer, que jamás he tenido en frente… Pero ahora yo soy el único y absoluto vencedor…_

_Entonces me doy cuenta, que frente a mí, hay una persona, es ella… Akane… Mí querida Akane… Mí adorada Akane… Mi amada Akane…  
_  
_Por sus ojos caen pequeñas lagrimas, al obsérvala detenidamente siento que en su rostro esta marcado, por una fuerte sensación de tristeza… Espero unos segundos, a que me diga unas palabras, unas palabras que probablemente va a dirigirme con todo su odio, unas palabras que se que me van a doler profundamente por dentro, pero ella no dice nada…_

_Observo a todos los demás, a todos los que han presenciado el combate, nadie dice nada… Todos están impactados, quizás bastante sorprendidos, por el hecho de que haya vencido a Ranma, y no al revés como hasta ahora había ocurrido…_

_Les observo detenidamente por unos segundos, observo a todos… Ukyo ella esta mirándome sorprendida y asustada, por sus ojos caen lagrimas, Shampoo se encuentra incrédula a su lado, arrodillada en el suelo, llorando, sin ser incapaz de mirarme o de mirar al cuerpo de su amado Ranma… Mousse me mira sorprendido, incrédulo, en sus ojos se refleja algo de miedo… Lo mismo ocurre con los señores Saotome, y el señor Tendo, mientras que Happosai y Cologne solo me miran en silencio, sabiendo probablemente como iba a terminar este combate… Pero… Ninguno es incapaz de articular palabra, de reaccionar en lo mas mínimo, solamente Akane ha sido la única que se atrevido a plantarse frente a mi, pero ni ella misma ha sido capaz de decirme algo…_

_Siento como si ahora fuese superior a todos ellos, ninguno fuera capaz de plantarme cara… Probablemente así sea, ahora siento que soy el ser mas fuerte del mundo, el Artista Marcial mas fuerte de todo Nerima, y de todo Japón… Y probablemente del mundo entero…_

_Dejo caer el cuerpo de un insconciente Ranma, al suelo, frente a mi amada Akane… Akane baja su mirada un instante para mirar a Ranma, pero escasos segundos después, ella la vuelve a alzar para mirarme directamente a los ojos, nuestras miradas se cruzan, y en ese instante, solo atino a sonreírle, a dedicarle una dulce sonrisa…_

_Siento en mi interior, una sensación única e increíble de poder… Una sensación que por momentos, va a tomar el control, y voy a ser incapaz de controlarla, por un lado me hace ser feliz, muy feliz, por otro me asusta… Jamás he ansiado el poder, lucho con todas mis fuerzas, por controlar mis actos, por controlar mi cuerpo…_

_Pero entonces de mis labios escapan las palabras sin control…_

"Akane, te amo… Si he derrotado a Ranma, es por la fuerza de tu amor."

_No hay tiempo para que lo asimile, siento como mis manos, toman dulcemente su rostro, y beso sus labios, con intensidad, con deseo, pero con el amor mas puro…_

_Entonces siento algo que va mucho mas allá del poder, de la victoria, de la gloria obtenida por el triunfo, de la satisfacción personal, por derrotar a mi eterno rival…_

_Puedo sentirlo, siento tocar el mundo entero con mis manos, puedo sentirlo, siento como si yo fuera dios, y el mundo entero fuera mio, y solo y exclusivamente, solo yo pudiera tocarlo y todo fuera para mi…_

_Ahora lo tengo todo bajo mi poder… La Derrota de Ranma Saotome, el amor de Akane Tendo… Todo lo que había soñado, no pero mas aun, incluso multiplicado por mil… por que esto no es un sueño, esto es real, y esta ocurriendo como jamás me hubiera imaginado que ocurriera en el mejor de mis sueños…_

_Entonces Akane se separa de mi, lentamente, y instantes después… Akane me da un bofetón en todo el rostro, con todas sus fuerzas, un golpe que me ha propinado con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque físicamente no es demasiado doloroso, por dentro me destroza…_

_la observo por unos instantes, en su rostro hay lagrimas, y sin decir nada, carga con el cuerpo de Ranma y sale corriendo, alejándose de mi para siempre, dejándome solo y plantado en el sitio…_

_Siento como si todo en mi interior, todo absolutamente todo mi ser, se derrumbara por completo, siento que el mundo se abre, para yo ser tragado por el, engullido al infierno… Mientras no puedo evitarlo, mi cuerpo cae al suelo de rodillas, doblegándose, perdiendo todo el poder que poseía hace unos momentos, mi felicidad se ha extinguido, ya no existe…_

_Levanto la mirada con tristeza, veo a Akane, alejarse con el cuerpo de Ranma a sus espaldas, seguida de Mousse y Shampoo, detrás de ellos, van los señores Saotome y el señor Tendo, acompañados por los dos ancianos… Ukyo es la única que permanece en el lugar, durante unos instantes, me mira, pero yo no puedo mirarla, bajo la cabeza triste y humillado, como cuando Ranma me derrotaba en combates anteriores… Y tras unos largos segundos, siento que ella se marcha en dirección, donde Akane y los demás se fueron…_

_Yo soy incapaz de moverme lo mas mínimo, de articular ninguna palabra… Incapaz de reaccionar, por mi rostro ahora caen lagrimas, pero entonces tras unos largos minutos, se dibuja una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa en mi rostro, toco la parte de mi cara que Akane abofeteo hace unos minutos, y dejo escapar mi ultimo pensamiento…_

"Por unos pequeños y breves instantes el mundo fue completamente mio."

**FIN.**


End file.
